The invention relates to a writing instrument having provisions for containing note paper inside the writing instrument. Writing instruments have been proposed for containing writing paper or paper for other uses including even postage stamps or calendars.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,030,842 discloses a combination writing instrument and storage device. U.S. Pat. No. 4,389,132 discloses a pen which contains eyeglass cleaner paper. U.S. Pat. No. 3,552,869 discloses a writing instrument which contains stamps that may be dispensed from the instrument. U.S. Pat. No. 2,111,362 discloses a writing instrument having a calendar contained for withdrawal.
Other writing instruments containing paper for note writing include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,963,358, 2,601,650, 2,073,719, and 2,005,110.
The problem with the prior writing instruments containing note paper is that the supply of paper containable within the writing instrument is normally very limited. Quite often the paper is depleted when writing a note is desired. Part of the reason for limited paper is because, in the case of a pen, the paper roll is normally carried concentrically with the pen refill cartridge. The ink cartridge reduces the space within the barrel of the writing instrument in which paper may be rolled and stored. This is often the case where the writing instrument is of the type that includes a retractable pen point due to the conventional construction of such pens as operated by a thumb buttom such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,030,842. If the note paper in the writing instrument is depleted too quickly without additional paper supply, the instrument becomes only a writing instrument and no longer serves as a note pen. Typically, in the prior writing instruments with note paper, there is no provision for storage of multiple paper rolls so that if paper is depleted then extra back-up paper is not available. If the paper is depleted, quite often, the supply of note paper is in a different location than where the pen user is. The practicality and paper availability in prior note taking writing instruments has been limited by their adherence to the constructional features of the conventional writing instruments rather than any new combination and configuration.
Accordingly, an important object of the present invention is to provide a combined writing instrument device with note paper which takes into consideration the functions of both note taking and writing to provide a new construction for such a device.
Still another important object of the present invention is to provide an efficient combination for a note paper containing writing instrument device.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a writing instrument which contains note paper and has a provision for containing an extra supply of note paper such as in the form of a spare paper roll to use if the main roll should be depleted. In this manner, extra note taking paper may always be included in the pen when paper is depleted. The pen may then be replenished with a new paper roll so that there is always a spare paper roll in the writing instrument.